Rule no 1 Broken
by mitmiya
Summary: Upon readers request, this has turned into a series of fluffy, humorous drabbles. K gets an unexpected surprise. KxHiro! 1st drabble: YuShu
1. Rule no 1 Broken

His arm fell by his side, the ashes falling off from the still burning cigarette while cold hazel eyes regarded the small machine on the simple study desk. Usually expressionless face changed into a scowl as long legs took the blond closer to the piece of furniture with slow, self-controlled steps, and long fingers traced the surface of the laptop cover while the cigarette found itself back between tight lips.

Somebody had touched his computer.

Somebody had touched his computer.

And he had a good idea who that somebody was.

Fists clenched and a vein throbbing, Yuki sat down on the soft, stuffed chair and glared at black-colored laptop wishing he could get his hands on a certain pink-haired pain in the rear. All he did was leave the whiny brat alone for a night, and the baka went and broke rule number one. It was one of the most important rules when he allowed Shuichi to stay, and a simple one at that.

'Rule no. 1: Do Not Touch My Computer!'

The blond touched the computer cautiously, wondering if it was safe to turn the thing on. Yes, he had always called the rock star a baka, but he did not know he would be that stupid to break one of his rules. Especially not that rule!

Gritting his teeth, he stared at the barely closed laptop and placed his fingertips into the gap, slowly bringing the screen to stand upright. Once it was though, the cigarette hung dangerously from the thin lips. Yuki stared at the screen for a few moments, before a slight smile creased the pale face. Shaking his head, he stood up and went to hunt down the digital camera and clean it up, the smile still on his face.

There on the screen was the picture of a kissy-face Shuichi Shindou as desktop background, written in bold red font and framing the picture was 'I missed you! Aishteru!'

Yuki was already starting to get some ideas... 


	2. Rules Of Safety

This is the second drabble in the 'Rule #1 Broken' series.. yes, I have decided to make it a series since a lot of the readers had asked for an update. I hope you enjoy it, and all the reviewers… thank you so much! You're awesome

**Rules Of Safety**

He sank deeper into the comfortable couch that resided in the dressing room of Bad Luck, his hand moving to loosen his tie he had just put on ten minutes ago. The jacket was already thrown in the face of whoever greeted them after the interview finished; the blond manager impatient with the unnecessarily extra articles of clothing. Running a hand through his long golden mane, he let a hot sigh out before his other hand brought the mouth of his energy drink's bottle to his lips.

Drinking his daily fuel, Claude 'K' Winchester wondered what deity had brought him to meet the out-of-control band that is called 'Bad Luck'. It had been almost a year since he had mistaken Shuichi Shindou for Ryuichi Sakuma, which led him to pursue the job of becoming the pink-haired manager. Since then, the blond had found things he never realized he had been lacking.

The beautiful blue-colored eyes roamed around the room to land on the other long-haired man present. With dark hair and eyes, Hiroshi Nakano had somehow drawn the American towards him, ending with the two of them in the middle of a serious relationship. Despite the unexpected turn of emotions, K and Hiro were both absolutely committed to each other; something the blond's marriage with Judy lacked.

Closing his eyes, K took in a deep breath and with is his arms draped over the back of the couch, he let go of a long content sigh. With a smile on his face, Winchester opened his eyes and successfully made eye contact with his lover, his heart fluttering when a grin and a quick wink were directed his way.

Everything was alright in K's life, it did not matter that Bad Luck was not catching up with Nittle Grasper in the race the two vocalists had started, because -for the first time- Winchester's personal life was his first priority.

Although he wanted to drown in his happy thoughts, he knew he still had a job to do. Pulling his gun, he aimed it at a one Shuichi Shindou, whom the blond had blocked his whining about being in a slump. With an indifferent stare, and a bored sigh, K pulled the trigger back.

Absolute silence filled the dressing room of Bad Luck, none of its occupants daring to move an inch as a very quiet K stared coldly at his gun. Instead of the familiar big 'bang' and brains flying, a small white flag had come out of the pistol's barrel and written on it with red paint was: "Love you, control freak ♥"

Hiro's eyes widened when his lover started laughing, standing up with a joyful face that scared everybody in the room as he headed towards the brunet guitarist. Hiro's claim of innocence stuck in his throat when an arm draped over his shoulders. "Why! I love you, too Hi-roo!" Tightening his arm, his cheerful voice sent a shiver down his partner's spine. "But remember the rules of safety, love?"

Somewhere else in Tokyo, a small blond child showed his new teenager friend his new sketch of a flag coming out a gun, below it two round heads mushed into each other, suggesting some sort of a kiss between two long-haired chibies. When Maiko Shindou asked Michael Winchester about it, he just gave her a very innocent smile.


End file.
